Abuse It Up
by Gay Romantic Writer
Summary: Deuce and Ty are lovers and are perfect for each other! At least thats what everyone else believes! But the truth is that their is deep trouble between the two lovers. Slash Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Abuse It Up

It was seem like it was just yesterday when Deuce Martinez and Ty Blue got together in a loving relationship during their sophomore year of high school. Dulce remembered the good times between each other from their first slow dance, their song which was "Love on Top" by Beyonce', even their first kiss at Crusty's Pizza. But the older they got the more things got complicated. Deuce used to be so confident about their relationship, but recently has been insecure with Ty being such a great rap star. Everyone from guys to girls has been all over him like white rice. And Ty he was another story...

Deuce POV

So here we are just moving into our new apartment. You think I would be happy but not at all. It my first time on my own with him in a new living environment. I just don't know what to think anymore. Is he my lover or my abuser. I know what you were thinking what do you mean by abuser. Well it's nothing really to it. It's just that. He hits me and I take it. As I was unpacking our belongings to start our new life, Ty walked in flashing his pearly white teeth as he stepped in front of me kissing my softly with his hands upon my hips. I was enjoying this but something was still bothering me at the moment. Yeah sure he loves me and shows affection, until I don't do as he says. Then he'll beat me and not care unless we're in public.

"What's wrong babe, you look worried" said Ty sweetly.

"Nothing, it just takes time for me to get adjusted to new places" I lied.

"Look we're adults now. No one is gonna stop us or tells us what to do anymore. Let's just enjoy this moment. And I know a perfect way for you to enjoy this moment."

"How?" I asked.

But it was to late for me to ask because when he unbuckled his belt, I had a feeling of what it could be.

When his jeans and boxers fell around his ankles I saw his 10 inch python hanging low as he came closer to me. He ordered to suck on his dick. But I told him I wasn't in the mood but when his smile faded away I knew I was in trouble. He pulled his pants up stepped up to me and whisper in my ear fiercely asking why not. I told him that I was very busy unpacking things for the apartment. But that's when it happened...

Ty POV

I bitched slap the shit out of that boy. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know in order for me to me to be a lover I have to be gentle and kind but that bitch had it coming. So after I slapped him he held his face crying and whimpering, bitching and whining over the pain.

"Hey, shut up our neighbors will hear us do you people in our business" I yelled. "Now, all I wanted was for you to suck on my dick. Is that a crime to ask that.

Still crying and looking pitiful. I felt sorry for him. But still wanted my request to be fulfilled I felt compelled to slap him, so I did. Now laying on the ground on his he whimpered and yelled.

"Ay yo bitch, shut the fuck up. I don't want anyone suspectin' nothin'"

Still tryin' to keep him quiet I laid along side with Deuce and started connecting my lips with his. Immediately after the connection he stopped cryin and was running his hands through my beautiful perfect hair. While our tongues collided he climbed on top of me. Since he made a move it was my turn to make a move so while his hands was in my hair I started to unbutton his pants. But when I did that, the bitch had to ruin the whole thing.

"T-Ty I don't think we should do this right now. I'm not ready for this!

"Then let me help you"

"No, I mean that we should want till we're married!"

"Okay, fine then. Let's get married" I said with a smile.

"Ty, that's not what I meant I'm serious. I want to practice abstinence. I'm not ready for sexual interaction"

"Why the fuck not, you got me fucked up Deuce. You know what, fuck this bullshit!"

I pushed his face down to the zipper of my jeans, when I whip my dick I stuffed it in his mouth and held his head down, while he sucked on it.

Deuce POV

See what I mean! Not only is he abusive he's also a tyrant. You're probably think that I should leave him but I can't do that. I tried twice and it was an epic fail. The first time was the day of graduation. Our relationship wasn't as bad as it is now. But he threaten to report me to the principal about how I illegally passed my physical fitness test by sleeping with my P.E. teacher. So unfortunately that didn't work, so a few months later I was going to tell Rocky and Cece. But, Ty made a point and said that it was my word against his especially if I told Rocky since Ty is her brother. Once I reminisce on the good times I would remember that Ty was such a gentlemen, proper, and sweet. I have no idea what happened to him. As I'm remember the good times between us. Ty is smothering me while yelling, moaning, and cussing at me to suck his cock harder or lick his nuts.

After he release me he gave me a snappy comeback by asking was that so hard. As he pulled up his pants he started to unpack the boxes. And without thinking I asked the unthinkable.

"Why do you insist on being an asshole?"

"Did you just call me an asshole? No one calls me a hole of an ass"

He then picked me up and threw me across the room and started to push me repeatedly in the eye. When I thought things were getting worse. Ty's phone ringed it's reminder tone. He tapped the screen of the phone and a grin grew across his face.

"Cool, oh Duecey get ready I almost forgot the record label is having a special dinner honoring yours truly and I need a date so dress nice and use some makeup to cover up that black eye. Oh and hurry up!"

Will this madness end I hope so.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 Enjoy! **

**Shout out to kidicaruslover for the specific request and for her/him being the first to review Thank you hope you enjoy!  
**

Deuce POV

We finally arrived at the restaurant where the special dinner was being held. I was in awe and amazed with the atmosphere. When we got out of the limo Ty held my hand gently like how I remembered he once did. When we stepped pass security, the CEO of the record company happily greeted us and told us to take our seat.

"Nice to see you Ty"

"Likewise, sir" Ty answered back.

"That is some wholesome date you got there. Aren't you a lucky bastard. If I had a fine bitch on my hip like that boy it would a very wonderful thing."

"Um, excuse me", I said with interruption. "Ty can I talk to you over there"

"Not now babe" hissed Ty with annoyance.

"But this is important!"

"How important" he continued to hiss which got more scarier every time he did it.

"Very" I explained.

So he let out a chuckle and excuse himself to talk to me on the other side of the restaurant.

"What the fuck is it" he whispered with venom.

"I don't like being referred as a bitch from your boss."

"Well your my bitch and thats how it's gonna be, ho"

"I'm not gonna be disrespected by your boss, I'm out here!"

As I was trying to leave, I felt a tight soft firm hand grabbed me and swung me back as I saw Ty's unhappy angry eyes.

"You think I'm playing with yo bitch ass." he said as his grip got tighter. "Don't ruin this moment for me. You're gonna be pleasant and present. And when we get home, you're gonna regret what you was about to do. Now bring your ass on."

As I was being pulled back to the crowd he demanded me to look happy. But it's hard for me to be a happy perky person if I don't feel it. So the night was descent, Ty received his reward and an opportunity to have his on television show. After the ceremony, Ty introduced me to his follow peers and teammates. I put on my best smile but I felt uncomfortable conversating with them because all they did was stare. But like I thought those friends of Ty was up to no good.

Ty POV

While my crew was chillin' and talkin' and stuff my homie Pokem expressed how fine Deuce looked tonight. I was cool with it but Deuce wanted to trip and shit. When Pokem exchange the compliment, Deuce lost his damn mind and slapped him. After that bullshit me and Deuce was up out of there. I was so damn mad at Deuce I don't see why he did that shit. Once we arrived at the apartment, I pushed him inside and locked the door. Once I calmed myself I started to form a sentence.

"What the hell is wrong with you man"

"Did you heard what he said"

"Yeah, I heard. He said 'damn Ty yo bitch so fine I could cum on his face.'"

"Exactly" yelled Deuce.

"Excuse me did you just yell … at me! Oh hell naw, I'm sick of your bullshit Deuce!"

I started to chase him into the bedroom that we planned to share. Being foolish Deuce, he forgot that I ran track in high school so I caught up to him, picked him up and carried him into the living room and laid him across my lap spanking him harder and harder. When this was going on, Deuce was going through the emotions. He first was crying, the whining, and the whining turned to moaning. While spanking I'd yell at him making sure he learned his lesson. After spanking him I felt very horny and wanted to get some pleasure. So I peeled his pants off his body and laid my dick on his ass. When I laid my dick upon his ass. I decided to have some pleasure while still giving Deuce his punishment. Deuce yelled and scream not sure if it was for pleasure or pain but I didn't care. I flop my dick in an up and down motion, which made my dick so hard. With it being hard It made it easier for me to spank Deuce harder and faster.

"Did you learn your lesson bitch" as I was spanking Deuce with my hard dick.

"Ty stop please I'm sorry I won't embarrass you again and I'll do as you say"

"You mean it"

As Deuce wail his yes, I shove my 10 inch up his ass and dug in deep. As I dug in deep Deuce let out wails and hisses.

"Ty, stop I can't do this"

"Shut up, bitch"

After throbbing and plunging through Deuce's lovely ass I was about to cum so I decided to snatch my dick out and cummed all over Deuce's face. It felt so good to release and after I put my dick in his mouth I deeply deep throated him till I was satisfied.

"Ty, do you love me or am I just some booty call to you"

"Baby, You know I love you. I love very much"

"Then why do you treat like this"

"Hey why are you asking me these quest-"

"Cause, I'm sick of your bull shit" yelled Deuce. "You know what? I've should have done this since the beginning. I'm calling the police'

"No you're not" I said as I slapped him to the ground "If you do this to me. I'll make sure that they believe me before that believe you remember bitch. I'm charismatic! Whatcha gonna do now!

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Deuce was not amused with his smart alleck question. So for the first time he was setting his foot down.

"Ty, I'm serious if you want me to be with you forever then I need respect"

Ty POV

Wow how there he try to act like a grown man he got some nerve. But he was right. I shouldn't treat him like this, if I love I should treat him like he is the only one in the world.

"Deucey come here you are totally right babe. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you."

I picked him up and caressed like a mother does to her young.

Deuce POV

I was scared but then I felt safe. He meant it this time. He does love me. And when I thought that Ty couldn''t get better, he did the sweetest thing.

Ty POV

So I got on one knee and pulled out a glorious ring and said will you marry me.

Deuce POV

I yelled yes hopped into his arms and kissed him. Things got better and I'm glad it did. I will remember this forever!


End file.
